All I Want
by pitch-playbook
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Then Comes You. Clarke remembers the day Nes was born like it was yesterday.


**A/N: Ask and you shall receive. I had a few people comment on the first part of this series asking for more Bravenlarke and baby Nes and I knew it had to happen. Thanks to everyone who read the first one, this ship might be small but you are mighty. As always your feedback would be greatly appreciated. A comment or review here or a message on Tumblr would put a smile on this writer's face. I hope you enjoy this as much as I know enjoyed writing it, I really can't get enough of Bravenlarke + baby myself. **

She only just turned four and she's smiling at Clarke like she is the sun and the moon. Clarke smiles back and winks at the young girl. She has been trying to read a book for over an hour but she keeps getting distracted. She reads a line and then Nestor will start talking to herself or giggling. Clarke can't keep her eyes off of her; she's beautiful and sweet and she loves her more than anything in the world. She's dressing dolls up in different outfits and preparing them for a tea party. Clarke watches as she brushes the hair of one of her dolls into neat pigtails and puts clips into the hair of another one. She's been mostly quiet this morning, respecting the fact that Clarke was planning to read for a bit. Clarke looks back at the page she's been stuck on for the last twenty minutes one last time and then closes her book. Nes' smile widens when Clarke walks over toward her and sits down, legs crossed next to her. When her dolls are seated around the table for tea Nes crawls into Clarke's lap. Clarke ruffles her dark curly hair and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

She remembers the day Nes was born like it was yesterday. It was raining; she could barely see where she was going as she rushed them to the hospital. Raven's water broke in the middle of the night and Bellamy was too nervous to drive. Clarke was nervous herself but she hid it better. She knew everything would be okay when she saw the two of them in the back seat, Raven holding tight to Bellamy's hand as he whispered to the baby. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Bellamy held his sweater over Raven's head so she wouldn't get too wet and cold. Neither of them thought to grab an umbrella in their rush to get out the door.

They checked in and waited a few moments before the nurse showed them to a delivery room. The hospital seemed like a ghost town that night, none of the hustle and bustle Clarke had come to expect. She had lied and said she was just a friend of Raven's when the nurse asked. Clarke wasn't in the mood to explain their dynamic to the stranger and it was really none of her business anyway. She just hoped Raven had been too distracted to hear her when she said it. She hated when Clarke lied about their relationship and Clarke hated fighting with her about it. She loved them both deeply but dealing with other people's feelings about their relationship wasn't high on her list of things to do.

She must have heard Bellamy utter the word breathe about a hundred times that night. Once he got over his initial shock and bout with nerves he was cool under pressure. Raven was twisting his arm in a way Clarke was certain the human body was not meant to bend and he took it all in stride. Clarke stood on Raven's other side and brushed the hair out of her face. She pressed a kiss to Raven's forehead when she knew the nosy nurse wasn't looking.

"I love you," she whispered in Raven's ear. "I can't wait to meet our little one."

Raven smiled, the same smile Clarke had grown used to seeing each morning when she woke up. Raven more often than not went to sleep as Bellamy's little spoon and woke up staring into Clarke's deep blue eyes.

"Me too, I just wish they would hurry up and get here," Raven laughed, "this is slightly uncomfortable."

"You're doing amazing," Bellamy assured her, "better than I could."

Clarke was sure there was never a time she loved either of them more than in that moment. She had been scared at first, to have a child. She loved children but she was never sure if she would make a good mother. She was sure that Bellamy would be an amazing father and that Raven would be the strongest, most supportive mother, but she was unsure about her own abilities. She is selfish sometimes, stubborn and impulsive, things she would rather not share with a child. Bellamy and Raven though, they were sure about Clarke.

* * *

They sat out on their patio one night, watching the stars. Bellamy was away on an overnight school trip and Raven and Clarke were enjoying one of the last warm nights before autumn crept up on them. Raven was playing with Clarke's hair, twisting it around her finger as Clarke sipped a beer. She could tell that Raven was in a particularly good mood.

"I'm pregnant," Raven blurted out and she laughed as Clarke spit beer all over herself.

They had talked about it and agreed that they wanted to have a child but even so Clarke was surprised. She wasn't sure how or when she expected to find out but she was caught off guard. Clarke climbed over onto Raven's chair to join her, kissing her square on the lips. Sometimes kisses are easier than words for Clarke.

Raven answered the question Clarke hadn't yet asked. "I haven't told him yet."

Clarke didn't say anything. She brushed the hair out of Raven's eyes and kissed her again.

"I planned on telling you both together, tomorrow night when Bellamy gets home. I bought shirts that say #1 Dad and #1 Mom for you both. Cheesy, I know but I knew they would make him smile. I'm so excited though, I just wanted to share that with you."

Clarke just laughed; those shirts will make Bellamy smile. She was smiling just thinking about them.

Raven put her arm around Clarke, the chair isn't really made for two but neither of them care. Clarke lays a hand on Raven's stomach, running her fingers along her bare skin. There's a baby in there; her baby and Clarke almost can't believe it.

Raven knows her too well; she has an answer for Clarke's next unanswered question too.

"You Clarke Griffin will be an excellent mother, don't think for a second that you aren't going to mean the world to this little bean."

She still has uncertainties but the fact that Raven believes in her means more than any doubt that clouds her mind.

* * *

Raven is crying now, she's in so much pain and if Clarke could do anything to stop it she would. She would take every bit of pain that Raven and Bellamy ever feel and feel it herself if she could. Nothing is worse than seeing them hurt. She knows it will be over soon enough though and Raven can do this.

"You're okay," she hears Bellamy tell her again. "You are Raven mother freakin' Reyes and you can do this."

Clarke kisses her cheek again, the nurse is looking this time but at this point Clarke doesn't care. She won't dare ask them any questions now, they're both just trying to keep Raven's spirits up and help her through the labor pain.

A few hours later Bellamy is feeding Raven ice chips and Clarke is making funny faces. Laughter is the best medicine; her mother the doctor always says that. The faces are making Bellamy laugh more than Raven but Raven laughs when he laughs, his smile is kind of infectious that way.

If the clock is correct they have been there for 9 hours when Clarke finally hears a cry. Clarke turns back to Raven as a nurse cleans up their newborn. She doesn't say anything; she doesn't have to. Raven has always been able to read her. Clarke's eyes are alight with love, and that is all Raven needs to see. Bellamy kisses Raven on the forehead, smiling from ear to ear. The mere minutes it took the nurse to clean up the baby felt almost longer than the hours of labor.

Clarke isn't sure she heard the doctor make an announcement but she can see the nurse place a pink bundle in Bellamy's arms. She's crying, she knows that much. She has a daughter and she's breathless as she watches Bellamy hold her. He's crying too and so is Raven. Clarke grabs Raven's hand and holds it as they watch Bellamy with his daughter for the first time. His face is wet with tears but he's smiling so wide he could light up the room if they turned off the lights. He rocks her gently and just stares as if no one else is in the room. This little girl has taken over his whole world in a matter of seconds; he never stood a chance. Raven coughs gently, she almost doesn't want to interrupt him but she wants to hold her little girl.

Bellamy places their bundle of joy in Raven's arms and watches as she looks down at her daughter. Clarke is overwhelmed with love, she never imagined feeling this way. Her heart is always filled with love for Bellamy and Raven but this is so much more than that. They are not only her lovers now, or her partners, they are more than the people she wants to come home to every night. They are the parents of her daughter, their daughter and the love she feels right now is unmatched by anything she has ever felt.

She smiles at the little girl, she knows she probably can't really see her just yet but she does it anyway. Clarke reaches down and gently brushes a finger across her tiny head. She's soft and very warm; Clarke thinks she looks very content in Raven's arms. She leans in further and kisses her on the forehead. She knows she won't be able to resist doing that all the time. She already bombards Raven and Bellamy with kisses at all hours of the day and night, this little one will be another lucky victim of Clarke's love.

"Do you want to hold her now?" Raven asks and Clarke is almost giddy, of course she does.

She takes the baby from Raven's arms and cradles her little head. She is so small, Clarke hasn't heard yet how much she weighs but she feels so light. She imagined babies as small but somehow bigger than she feels in her arms. Bellamy walks over to her and puts his arms around her from behind as she holds her. He kisses her neck and just watches as she rocks her. She is certain that the nurse is now onto them but she is way too happy to care. At the end of the day she gets to go home with now three amazing people, nothing can bring her down.

"What should we name her?" Clarke speaks for the first time, still looking down at her little girl.

They hadn't really talked about names very much. Raven was adamant she wanted to see the baby first so they could pick a name that fit. There was no arguing with a very pregnant Raven, and Clarke was inclined to agree, she wanted the name to suit the baby.

"I'm sure Bellamy has a name with great historical significance in mind," Raven spoke up.

The three of them laughed, Clarke didn't even have to hear him answer to know this was true. Their children were never going to have run of the mill names, they were all destined for important names like their aunt Octavia.

"How do her mamas feel about Nestor?" he asked, gently tickling the little one's face.

Clarke raised an eyebrow but Bellamy couldn't see her. She could see the let's hear him out look on Raven's face.

Bellamy explained himself; "Nestor was the name of a king in the Iliad who was known for his wisdom and longevity. Also, it means homecoming in Greek and she feels like home."

"Nestor it is," Clarke agreed.

"Nestor Clarke Blake," Raven spoke up and neither of them had to respond, they knew it was right.

"I love you," Clarke mouthed to Raven; "forever and ever."

She could feel a tear rolling down her cheek and she took a deep breath, all of the emotion of the day was starting to overwhelm her and she wanted to keep it together. If she was going to break down she was going to do it at home.

* * *

Clarke sips fake tea from a tiny pink cup and listens to Nes educate her toys about proper teatime etiquette. It is moments like that Nes reminds Clarke of Bellamy the most. She is so smart and incredibly eloquent for a four year old. She surprises Clarke sometimes with her knowledge and she knows that she has been talking to Bellamy. He reads to her from history textbooks and she hangs on every word. She adores him and she would listen to him read anything. Clarke has walked in on him reading to her about many a boring topic but Nes is always smiling as he reads; and she never falls asleep like Raven often does when he gets onto the topic of history.

After a few cups of tea Clarke can tell that Nes is getting tired. She yawns and Clarke scoops her up and kisses her forehead. She may be smart beyond her four years but she still needs her naps. Clarke lays down on the couch and pulls her daughter up onto her chest. She places a hand on Nestor's head and kisses the top of it. These quiet moments are her favourite. They remind her of when Nes was a baby; there was a period of a few weeks where she could only fall asleep in Clarke's arms. Bellamy and Raven would nap on either side of Clarke as Nestor slept on her chest. Those were some of her favourite memories from Nes' baby days.

She could hear the keys scrape in the lock and she knew that Bellamy and Raven had returned from grocery shopping. Clarke was usually the one doing the cooking but she hated to grocery shop. Grocery shopping with a young child around naptime was a pain so Clarke more often than not volunteered to stay home with Nes. She hoped that Bellamy and Raven would be quiet as they came into the house but she knew them better than that.

* * *

She caught the tail end of whatever enthralling story Bellamy had been telling Raven on their way home. Raven laughed loudly and Clarke could feel Nes startle but she didn't wake up.

Raven noticed them on the couch as she walked through the door with their haul. She smiled over at Clarke and tip toed toward the kitchen to put things away. Bellamy followed suit when he saw that Nestor was sleeping. Clarke knew that Nes hadn't woken up yet and was sound asleep. She moved as gently as she could and sat up, Nestor asleep in her arms. She laid the little girl down on the couch, placing a pillow under her head gently.

She made her way toward the kitchen to meet Bellamy and Raven. She always had to examine their purchases. When they shopped without her they were liable to buy way more junk than they actually need and not enough vegetables. She knows that Raven hates vegetables and only eats them to set a good example for Nes but they're good for her. Clarke knows she didn't grow up with a mother telling her to eat her veggies but now she has two people who care enough to make her eat carrots.

"Hey loves," Clarke says smiling at two of her three favourite people.

"Hey babe how was your afternoon?" Bellamy asks.

"Lovely, but your daughter knows way too much proper English customs around afternoon tea."

Raven snorts. "I hope the next one is interested in cars."

Clarke takes a seat at one of the stools around the island and breaks open the bag of liquorice they just couldn't resist buying.

"Can you believe we are going to have another one in like 7 months?"

The words have just barely left Clarke's lips and Bellamy's jaw is on the floor. Raven stops herself from shouting but runs over to Clarke and hugs her. She's been meaning to tell them since she found out almost two weeks ago but she was waiting until the right moment. This felt right and now Bellamy has his arms around both of them. They had been getting used to having one kid and being a family for a few years but a few months ago they decided they definitely wanted more.

"I'll definitely have to start talking to this one about cars while they're still in the womb."

Clarke is the one who snorts this time.

"Talk about historical cars at least," Bellamy teases, "the Model T is a classic."

Clarke sometimes can't believe how dorky they both are, but she loves them. She doesn't care about cars or history but she would listen to both of them talk about their passions forever. She can't count the number of times she has met Raven at her garage for lunch and listened to her prattle on about one part or another. She's also sat and listened to Bellamy debate with the other history teachers at school in the lunchroom. She could recite his talking points on the civil war at this point.

They hear the little footsteps before she gets there and Raven is ready when she sees Nes in the doorway to the kitchen. She scoops the little one up in her arms and plants a big wet kiss on her cheek. She already can't wait for moments like this with their second child.

"Mama you're home," Nes smiles at Raven and returns the sloppy kiss.

"I heard you had a tea party without me?" Bellamy fakes a snarl and Nestor giggles at her father.

"You can come to the next one daddy," she assures him and Bellamy begins to tickle her as she squirms in Raven's arms.

Clarke smiles wide at the sight; this is what she lives for. She sometimes struggles to remember a time before Nestor was in their lives. They were happy, but never this happy. They are definitely going to need those four bedrooms Raven insisted on, and maybe a couple more.


End file.
